Smile
by Setsuna529
Summary: Arashi/Sorata. Sorata keeps bothering Arashi, and something surprising results. Please Review!


Author's Note: Hi. The characters of Arashi and Sorata are creations of CLAMP. This fic might be a little OOC, especially for Arashi, but ah well. I wrote it after reading Volume 6 of the manga for about the thousandth time. I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review when you finish. 

"I hate you." 

"Yeah, but you're smiling, so I know you don't mean it." 

She instantly made her face into an expressionless mask. "Leave me alone." 

"You know you don't want me to." 

"I'm serious, Sorata. I don't want to be bothered right now." 

" - You say as you fight back that smile. C'mon, Arashi, I know you're capable of smiling, you don't have to hide it from me." 

"Sorata, I'm warning you... if you don't leave right now..." 

"...you might smile and then you'll be mad at yourself for giving in to my masculine charm." 

"You only wish." 

He looked at her stony expression and grinned. She'd be easy to crack - all he had to do was play along. 

"Fine... I guess I'll be going then..." he said with a pout, kicking the ground and turning away dejectedly. 

He bowed his head sadly and watched her out of the corner of his eye. 

The moment she thought his back was turned, she let the smile go uncontrolled. 

"Aha!" he whirled around and pointed his finger at her accusingly, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew it!" 

She quickly changed her expression to that of surprised anger. "What?!?" 

"I saw that smile!" 

"You didn't see anything!" 

"C'mon Arashi, do it again, let's see those pearly whites!" 

"No!" 

"Come on, Ara-chan, you know you want to!" 

"Leave me alone!" 

"No can do unless you smile!" 

"I don't smile, go away Sorata!" 

She bit her bottom lip and glared at him - it was all she could do not to give in. 

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "I guess you leave me no other choice... I'll just have to tickle a smile out of you!" 

He grinned as he stretched his arms towards her and waggled his fingers threateningly. 

Her eyes widened and she said sharply "No!" 

Sorata smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'm sorry that it's come to this, Arashi..." He then cocked a maniac grin and rushed towards her, causing her to bolt off in the opposite direction. "Come here, Arashi!" he called after her while he made chase. 

"Get away from me, Sorata!" she shouted back, tearing down the empty sidewalk. 

"Aaarraa-chann!" 

"No!!" She zoomed off into the park, bewildering a half-asleep policeman on the way. He glanced at the fleeing woman and then at Sorata, who was in hot pursuit. He stood up and grabbed Sorata's arm before he passed. 

"What's going on here?!" he asked sternly. "Are you bothering that young woman?" 

Still grinning, Sorata caught his breath and replied, "Oh, please don't take it that way, sir -- you see, the missus and I are on our honeymoon and -" 

"Ah, newlyweds, are you? I understand..." The police officer winked and added, "Sorry for the holdup." 

Sorata nodded and continued the chase. The police officer shook his head and laid back down on the park bench to continue his nap. 

"Kids..." He soon fell back asleep. 

"Arashi..." Sorata wandered around in the spot where he had last seen her, but she was now nowhere in sight. A twig snapped behind him and he whirled around. 

"Newlyweds, hm?" She gave him a stern look. 

He just grinned at her. 

"Sure, babe! Just preparing you for our future! But before that, you know what I have to do?" 

She raised an eyebrow cautiously at him. "What?" 

He grinned wider. "Get you to smile!" 

She realized his intentions a second too late, and before she could bolt off he caught her in his arms and enveloped her in a hug. She struggled to break away for a brief moment but realized there was no escape. He buried his face in er hair and breathed deeply. He then pulled it away and kissed her neck gently. 

She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Sorata..." 

With eyes closed, he replied sleepily, dreamily. 

"Arashi-chan..." 

She did not know what else to do, so she let him hold her... and smiled. 


End file.
